Thirty words: Charles&Erik
by Ender's Fangirl
Summary: Thirty words for Charles and Erik. Other characters. Implied sex, mom!Charles and dad!Erik.


**1. Comfort**

"Erik," Charles whispered stroking sweat-soaked strands of hair, "Shhh, it's alright, it's me Charles, Shaw can't hurt you here." Erik continued to writhe from his nightmare, and Charles gently slipped into his mind.

_Shhhhh. Remember, it's me Charles. I love you, it's alright, everything's alright..._

**2. Laughter**

"I don't want to..." whined Alex.

"Alex," said Charles, "It's your turn to do the dishes!" Alex turned pleadingly to Erik.

"Dad...?" Erik glared at him.

"Alex, I suggest you get on your chore before you find yourself being attacked by the silverware."

Charles burst out laughing, and Alex scrambled into the kitchen.

**3. Lust**

Alex and Sean gasped in surprise when the Sean's mattress suddenly collapsed on the floor. Dropping the book they were looking at, they went to get a closer look, only to find all the screws had been pulled out of the frame. Alex shrugged.

"You know... I'm pretty sure I saw Dad giving Mom 'looks' all through lunch..."

**4. Black and white**

"What color would you like?" Charles said, gesturing between the two chess pieces.

"Black," Erik said.

"Ooo, I get to go first!" Charles said, a little childishly.

"Of course," Erik responded, a sly smile spreading across his face, "Ladies first."

**5. Mother**

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Does it bother you that the children consider us a couple?"

"But we are."

"Yes, but that's based on their thoughts, not the fact that we are."

"Oh, you just can't stand the fact that you've been deemed the mother."

**6. Smile**

Erik sighed, gently stroking the pale skin of the love of his life.

"What are you smirking about," the Professor muttered as he stirred.

"Nothing."

**7. Blush**

_"Ha! I bet twenty bucks the Professor and Lehnsherr are screwing." _Without even realizing it, the Professor had picked up someone elses conversation.

"Is something wrong, Charles?" Erik asked, eyeing the red blush on the Charles' cheeks.

"Only for a certain teen," the Professor grumbled.

**8. Rain**

"What are you doing up?" Charles called from the bed.

"It's raining," Erik said from his position by the window.

"Come back to bed," the young man whined.

"You come over here," Erik countered. Softly, he added, "I love watching the rain."

**9. Mirror**

"Mom!" Alex called running into the room, followed by a guilty looking Sean. Charles sighed and set his book own.

"What is it, Alex?"

"Sean broke the mirror in my room when he was laughing!"

"I did not! My voice only does that if I _scream_."

"Then how do you explain the fact that the morning after you were in my room, it was shattered?"

"Alex, did you notice your mirror has metal frame...?" the Professor said, smirking. "I believe it may have been sometime late last night." Alex and Sean turned crimson red from realization, before scurrying out of the room as fast as they could.

**10. Snow**

_Ow! Mommmmm! _Alex's wailing voice filled the Professor's head.

_Alex? _he called frantically, _Are you alright?_

_No, _the teen responded, _I sledded into a tree... It hurts!_

_It's alright, it's alright_, the Professor soothed, _Erik will be there soon._

_Tell Dad to hurry, _Alex whimpered.

**11. Beach**

"But I want to go to the beach," Raven complained.

"Why? You've never wanted to go to the beach before, much less wanted me and Erik to come with you..." Raven wore a completely serious look.

"So Erik will have an excuse to walk around topless, and you can watch."

**12. Hurt**

"Charles, come on darling, it's time to get up."

"I hurttttt," Charles complained.

"What? Why?" Erik said a little bewildered

"It probably has to do with last night's activities..." Charles murmured sleepily.

**13. Wedding**

"Come on guys," Hank hissed, "This isn't funny!"

"I think it is," Alex laughed.

"Lehnsherr will kill me if I don't have that ring, okay, so give me the freaking ring," Hank roared.

_Boys, I can assure you, I won't be happy if Erik has no ring when we are at the alter, so I suggest you give it back, Alex._

**14. Lollipop**

"ALEX!" Hank roared, bursting into the study. Erik smirked and the Professor was trying to get rid of the iron grip Alex had on his shoulder.

"Hank," he began with an annoyed tone, "Would you kindly explain why Alex is attempting to hide from you?"

"Off course, Professor," Hank growled. He turned around, and on his blue fur, a bunch of lollipops, sticky with saliva, were stuck to his fur.

**15. Death**

Sean suddenly burst into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him and leaning against it.

"What?" he snapped. "Never seen a an on-the-run Ginger before?" The Professor rolled his eyes and shared a look with Erik, who was sitting next to him.

_Those boys will be the death of us,_ he projected.

**16. Groovy**

"Come on, Erik! You look groovy!"

"Yeah," Raven called, "I want to see what my brother deems 'groovy'!"

"Shut up Raven," Charles snapped. "Just come out Erik, alright?" With a reluctant grunt the dressing room door opened, and Erik stepped out.

"I don't get how a rainbow turtleneck is groovy," he grumbled.

**17. Fire Department**

"Oh yes, well you see... It was one of the kids, but I'm sure it was an accident..."

**18. Wonderland**

"What are you reading?" Erik asked.

"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland," Charles responded, focused much more on the book than he was on Erik.

"What do you say we have our own adventures in wonderland...?"

Needless to say, Charles rapidly lost interest in his book.

**19. Pirate**

"Alex? Sean? What are you doing on the roof?" Alex put down his wooden sword.

"It's national pirate day," Sean piped up, "We're up here on look out."

"Dad said we could!" Alex blurted out. "Come on Mom! Please...?"

"I suppose since Erik said you could..."

_Ha, _the Professor heard Sean think, _He always agrees with Dad._

**20. Bunny**

"I feel ridiculous."

"Oh, come off it, it's for the children."

"I still feel ridiculous."

"If it helps, when you change out of the costume, I have an idea that will require you to keep the ears and whiskers on, if you catch my meaning..."

Erik shut up and kept the bunny suit on. It was Easter, after all.

**21. Music**

"Do you hear that?" Erik rolled sleepily over to face his other half.

"Is that... music?" Charles nodded, confused. "It's four in the morning..."

"Who would...?" Erik and Charles shared a glance.

"Sean!" shouted Erik.

"Alex!" exclaimed Charles.

**22. Nap**

"Where's the Professor?" Hank asked, carrying something he obviously was very proud of.

"Well, seeing as Lehnsherr is draped across the couch, I think it'd be a pretty good guess that Xavier is draped across _him."_

**23. Flowers**

"Look Charles I'm really sorry!" Erik squeezed the younger mans hands. "Forgive me?" The Professor gave a rather haughty sniff.

"You could've at least gotten me flowers."

**24. Games**

"Truth or dare!" shouted Raven. Alex and Sean groaned, and Hank attempted to sneak out. "Oh no you don't," Raven said, snagging him by the collar.

"If we're gonna play that, I vote Lehnsherr and Professor X play too!" Sean said. Erik opened his mouth to argue, but stopped when he heard,

_Wait until you or I pick dare,_ Charles projected, sounding giddy.

**25. Violin**

Charles stopped in the doorway to his study. Across the room, Erik was pulling a bow with his long graceful fingers across a violin.

"I didn't know you could play violin," Charles said, sounding a little shocked.

"And I didn't know you considered yourself all-knowing," Erik replied, not missing a single note.

**26. Cheating**

"You're cheating," Erik declared.

"Am not!" Charles cried indignantly.

"You've sabotaged my every move!" cried Erik.

"Oh, you're just too obvious!" snapped the Professor, and he got up and left.

"Me? Obvious? The hypocrite," grumbled Erik.

**27. Tears**

"Oh Erik, don't cry, please don't cry!" Charles said, gently wiping away one of Erik's man(L)y tears.

"No, it's fine... I was just thinking about my mother, I'm fine really-"

"The hell you are," Charles said in a fiercely protective voice, as he hugged Erik tighter.

**28. Ice cream**

"Mom!" Alex shouted. Charles sighed heavily.

"Yes, Alex?"

"Hank knocked over my ice cream cone!" Alex even sniffled. "All three scoops of it too..."

Charles looked to Erik, as if to say _Can you believe these kids?_

**29. Baby**

"It's... it's..."

"He! _He's_ blue!" Raven snapped.

"Yes," said Charles, looking over the bundle in Raven's arms. "He's blue..."

_You certainly have a way with words, vicar._

_Shut up, _Charles snapped.

**30. Kiss**

"Can you believe this? Oh, starting a school os going to be one helluva pain in the arse."

"Oh I love it when you talk like a Brit," Erik said, snaking his arms around he younger man's waist.

"Oi! That's such a stereotype!"

"Whatever you say," Erik said before planting a kiss on Charles' mouth.

* * *

><p>So, wasn't that fun? If anyone wants, I'll accept more thirty words (doesn't have to be exactly thirty) lists, if anyone wants. Review please!<p> 


End file.
